sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Carlos Carrasco (actor)
| birth_place = Panama City, PanamaCarlos Carrasco Biography ((?)-) | occupation = Actor | years_active = 1980–present }} Carlos Carrasco (born April 5, 1948) is an American actor who has appeared in film, television and video games. Career Born in Panama City, Panama, Carrasco traveled to the United States on an acting scholarship to Stephens College in Columbia, Missouri. After subsequent study at the University of Illinois and Wayne State University in Detroit, he began his professional career in New York, making his Broadway debut in the Circle-in-the-Square's production of "The National Health." Extensive stage work followed, including appearances at many of the country's regional theaters such as the Hartford Stage Company, Atlanta's Alliance Theater and Los Angeles' Mark Taper Forum. Pursuing a parallel career in arts administration, Carrasco has been Executive Director of the Hispanic Organization of Latin Actors in New York, a panelist for the New York State Council on the Arts and a co-director of the JACK Arts Ensemble based in Los Angeles. Filmography * Fight Your Way Out (2017) ... as Alfonso "Panama" Aguilar * Star Trek: Progeny (2016) ... as Captain Jonas Bensley * Futurestates (2014) ... as Hal * Parker (2013) ... as Norte * Jurassic Park: The Game (2011) ... as Oscar Morales * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2009) ... as Esteban Fellipe * Parks and Recreation (2009; Episode: "Sister City") ... as Antonio * The Virgin of Juarez (2006) ... as Bus Driver * Resident Evil 4 (2005) ... as Villagers & Zealots * Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (2004) ... as Pedestrian * Confessions of a Dangerous Mind (2002) ... as Brazioni * Icewind Dale II (2002) ... as Malavon Despana * Double Take (2001) ... as Captain Garcia * One Man's Hero (1999) ... as Dominguez * Angel (1999) ... as Dr. Vinpur Narpudan * Star Trek: Voyager (1997; Episode: "Fair Trade') .. as Bahrat * Dark Breed (1996) ... as Sgt. Fox * Can't Hurry Love (1995–1996) ... * As Good as Dead (1995) ... as Eddie Garcia * MADtv (1995) ... as IZM Terrorist * ER (1995) ... as Dominican Uncle * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (1994–1998; 3 episodes) ... as Krole / Klingon Officer / D'Ghor * Speed (1994) ... as Ortiz * Blood In Blood Out (1993) ... as Popeye * Fievel's American Tails (1992) ... as Jorge (voice) * Nails (1992) ... as Jose Acosta * The Fisher King (1991) ... as Doctor * The Return of Superfly (1990) ... as Hector * Crocodile Dundee II (1988) ... as Garcia * Search for Tomorrow (1980) ... as Detective Hewitt References External links * Category:Living people Category:People from Panama City Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male video game actors Category:Hispanic and Latino American male actors Category:Panamanian emigrants to the United States Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:Stephens College alumni Category:University of Illinois alumni Category:Wayne State University alumni Category:1948 births Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors